


【梅闪】分手战争（下）

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 25





	【梅闪】分手战争（下）

04  
梅林下意识的后退一步，这个动作本来不在他的预期里，他实在是被眼前的场景惊住了。  
吉尔伽美什抱着胳膊靠在门栏上，他戴了不少装饰品，层层叠叠的金项链和手镯，额间的紫色宝石乖巧地垂下去。与复杂的首饰相对的是这人几乎是全裸的，他似乎是感觉到冷，手指捏着毯子把自己裹紧了些。  
“哇哦，”梅林由衷地称赞道，“你看起来像一位......王。”  
“我就是。”  
“失礼了，陛下。”  
他走进家门，刚准备脱下自己的西装外套，就被吉尔伽美什按到墙上。  
“哇哇哇，”梅林举起双手贴到墙上，做出一个投降的动作，“你这么着急吗？我以为我们会先吃饭呢。”  
吉尔伽美什的身体贴得更紧了，裸露的下体摩擦着西装布料，他很快就会因此兴奋起来。  
“我太着急了吗？”他伸手摸到下方，“我感到有东西顶着我。”  
“每个男人被你这样压着都会忍不住顶你的。”  
“我没说那个，”吉尔伽美什抬起手，手里握着一把银色的小手枪，“我说的是它。”  
他立刻推开梅林，打开枪夹看了看，那里面居然真的装着子弹。  
“杂种，你在逗我吗？”他拿手枪用力顶住梅林的肩膀，“这是你家，我是你的合法伴侣，我让你回家吃饭你为什么要带枪？”  
梅林勇敢地看向他的眼睛，试图用自己的真诚打动人心。  
“听我说，吉尔伽美什，”他用手掌包住枪膛，“因为我不知道你让我来是为了操我还是杀我，所以我做了两手准备，如果误会你了，我很抱歉。”  
“你不知道？你已经认识我七年了。”  
“八年，宝贝。”  
“无所谓！”吉尔伽美什把手枪扔到鞋柜上，“不管怎样，你去吃饭吧，我上楼穿条裤子。”  
梅林终于放下双手，脱掉外套之后走向客厅。家里被好好地装饰了一番，虽然用的全是烛光但不显得昏暗，吉尔伽美什把窗帘和沙发全部换成红色系，他就像是走进了一张中世纪的油画里，怪不得那人坚持要裸着。  
“你确定吗？”他看着吉尔伽美什的背影，“你们看起来棒极了，你和......这个家。”  
吉尔伽美什撑着栏杆低头看他：“不如你脱光了试试会不会觉得冷？”  
“好吧，”梅林解开袖口的扣子，把衬衫袖子卷上去一些，“其实我可以让你热起来。”  
“用那把枪？”  
“用这把枪。”他低头示意了一下，“说起来吉尔伽美什，为什么只有一个座位，我坐哪里？”  
“坐椅子上。”  
“那你坐哪里？”  
“坐你腿上，”吉尔伽美什转身进了房间，他的声音远远地传出来，“穿着裤子。”

05  
梅林掉进了一个圈套，看起来比世界上所有兔子洞都要深。  
他不该来的，这是吉尔伽美什的魔窟，这个魔鬼精心布置了自己的洞穴，点上迷情的熏香，拿肉体和食物刺激着世上所有男人的欲望，而吉尔伽美什甚至不愿意在投入他怀抱的时候收敛一下自己得意的笑容。  
梅林揽着他的腰背，鼻尖捕捉到一丝香味：“你换洗发水了。”  
“是，某种花，闻起来就像你身上的花臭味。”  
“你知道吗，吉尔伽美什，”梅林假装为难地皱起眉头，“我们都知道你想做什么，你想给我一个绝美的晚上让我对失去你这件事遗憾终身，那为什么不改变一下你这张不饶人的小嘴呢？”  
吉尔伽美什从果盘里摘了一颗葡萄塞进嘴里：“还用问吗？因为你喜欢。”  
“我从没这样说过，你真的了解我吗？”  
“是啊，”他转过头，嚼碎的果肉在口腔里翻滚着，“你喜欢。”  
“如果你喜欢处女，喜欢贤妻良母，又或者喜欢S女王，那倒还挺让人伤脑筋，我可能要研究一下该怎么讨你喜欢。”  
“但是你就是这么好懂，”他轻轻拍了拍梅林的脸颊，手指上还沾着些葡萄的汁水，“你只喜欢我。”  
梅林抬起头看着天花板，到这里来完全是个错误，吉尔伽美什正在一步一步走向胜利。  
“你不准备吃点吗？”  
“不，事实上我来之前就吃过了。”梅林端起酒杯，吉尔伽美什仰着头，就着他的手喝了几口，“这就是我做的第二手准备，”他说，“但我建议你多吃一点，今天晚上会很漫长。”  
“你最好让我觉得漫长。”  
吉尔伽美什像是真的没吃饭，梅林切开牛排一小块一小块送进他嘴里，时不时喂一口酒，而那人纤长的手指一直搭在果盘上，他好像很中意这些葡萄。  
“不吃了。”他把最后一粒葡萄吃下去，手指上满是汁液。  
“你吃的一点都不多。”  
“我可不想被你操吐，”吉尔伽美什低着头，把手指放进嘴巴里吮吸干净，“去房间吧，别在这里。”  
“为什么？”  
“这个破破烂烂的老木头长桌，”他用手拍着那个饱受诟病的桌子，“是装饰公司选的，它肯定没有我们的床舒服，因为那是我选的。”  
“陛下......”  
“这事没得商量，我是不会在这个廉价的破桌子上做爱的，走了。”  
“等等。”  
梅林轻轻掰过他的脑袋，在唇瓣上吮吸了一下，并没有深入的意思，稍作停顿之后离开了。  
吉尔伽美什愣愣地眨了眨眼，梅林的鼻尖还碰触着他的，两个人的嘴唇之间只隔了一条线的距离，轻微的呼吸打在彼此脸颊上。

去他妈的吧。

他伸出胳膊搂住梅林的脖子，把自己撞过去，梅林的手急躁地抚摸着他的腰背。他们已经很多天没有碰对方了，激烈的接吻让他有点呼吸不畅，但这才刚刚开始，梅林勾着他的腿弯把人抱起来放到红桌布，随手将旁边的餐具推下去。

06  
吉尔伽美什好像嫌弃极了这个桌子，一只手在背后撑起身体，另一只忙着解开梅林的裤子。刚穿上的裤子已经被扯掉丢到一边，早已经扩张好的后穴湿淋淋地泛着水光，他抬起头啃咬梅林的嘴唇，颇为淫荡地在撕扯完下唇之后舔舐起男人的下巴。手指顺着性器撸动几下，抬起来顶在穴口。  
梅林立刻挣开他的亲吻想要低头去看，吉尔伽美什掐着他的脸颊把脑袋掰过来，惩罚一般在嘴唇上啃出一个牙印。  
“我弄过了，”他咬着梅林的喉结，粗大的前端顶开肉穴缓缓推进，“不用担心。”  
梅林双手掐住他的腰，把自己全部推进去，严丝合缝地贴在一起，吉尔伽美什仰头发出一声呻吟。对彼此的身体太过熟悉，他早就过了那段会因为被插入的充盈感就激动到流水的时期，现在也懒得在梅林面前展现演技，倒不如说梅林会一眼看穿他的假装。  
所以他也能一眼就看出梅林今天有点不对劲。  
梅林没让他多想，吉尔伽美什的身体这几年敏感得不像话，太过熟悉前列腺的快感，不会像个小男孩一样哭到不知所措，抽插起来就条件反射般用大腿夹紧男人的腰，脑子被冲撞的动作搅得昏昏沉沉。最开始他尝试着思考，后来干脆放纵自己沉溺在性爱里，做爱的时候便只想着做爱。  
“啊，啊......梅林......”他像是要哭泣一样，紧紧抓着男人后脑的头发，不让人离自己太远，“顶到了，嗯......”  
梅林扶着他的脸颊确认了一下，又成了这个状态。眼睛没有焦距却被泪水装满，无意识地迎合着侵犯自己的凶器，他的腰细长却有肌肉，扭起来非常好看，追随着自己的本能摆动臀部，这个状态的吉尔伽美什没办法与人沟通，脑子里只有做爱，做爱，和做爱。  
他握住吉尔伽美什的性器，用手指揉搓前端，总裁受不了这个刺激，很快就尖叫着射出来，浑身颤抖着趴在梅林怀里平复呼吸。  
现在可以沟通了。  
“真没想到这段时间最爽的一次是在木头桌子上做的。”吉尔伽美什评价道。  
梅林笑起来，帮他擦掉脸上的泪：“你真的对这个桌子有很大的意见。”  
“明天一早我就打电话找人把它劈了塞进壁炉里。”  
“宝贝我们的壁炉是电加热的，你是不是从来都不知道？”  
“知道这个做什么，”吉尔伽美什侧过头，含着梅林的锁骨，一路向下舔舐到胸膛，“我可以了，继续吧。”  
梅林把人放倒在桌子上，凌乱的红桌布和这个身上射得满是精液的美人相当般配，吉尔伽美什戴了很多首饰，他伸手把那些或长或短的项链推到上方，埋头在胸膛上挑逗起来。  
他们刚认识的时候吉尔伽美什胸前只是两个粉色的小点，像所有普通男孩子一样，现在却因为长期的充血变得肿胀起来，乳晕的颜色也变深一点，也就是人们通常所说的被操熟了。  
不只是胸部，梅林抽插的时候他屁股里会紧紧吸着一股一股吐出淫液，前列腺高潮绵长的快感让他变得像个经历了潮吹的女孩，前后一起流水，而前面更多，精液随着一起流出来。  
梅林在脑子里想着，他的身体已经变得这么淫荡了吗。  
他不会说出来，哪怕吉尔伽美什的身体反应下流得过了头，在他身下丢脸地哭喊着失禁，他也绝不会拿这些话来羞辱吉尔伽美什，那比常人更为孤傲的自尊心是需要精心侍奉的东西。  
梅林俯下身去，双手把总裁的手腕按在桌子上。这次他打算让吉尔伽美什用屁股高潮，频繁使用前面会很难度过一整夜。身下的人乖顺地接受了，他们做过太多次，吉尔伽美什好像已经默认哪怕被这样压在身下也不会受到伤害。

离婚之后，你想做什么呢？

吉尔伽美什猛地弹了一下腰，失神的眼睛逐渐清醒过来，梅林弄疼他了，这件事本身就已经足够罕见。

你又会和谁在一起？

“等......啊！等一下，”他试着动了动手臂，身上的男人纹丝不动，垂下的头发遮住了神情，“梅林，轻点......”

没有人会在乎你过度的自尊心，他们会直接告诉你你的屁股比大部分妓女都要会吸，你听到会是什么感想？

吉尔伽美什偏过头，紧紧咬住下唇，撞击的力度太大，还直冲前列腺，他不知道哪一次自己就会被操射出来，而在那之后梅林又会不会停下。

但你还有我，我愿意永远侍奉你。

梅林俯下身，手掌抚摸着腰背把人抱在怀里，下身却没有变慢，敏感点一直被攻击的快感让吉尔伽美什绝望地哭喊出来，他双手垂在身侧，紧紧夹着后穴，随撞击一股一股吐出精液。

你是我的神迹。

他抬起身来，身下的美人失神地望着一旁，被汗打湿的金发胡乱散落在红色桌布上，下身还在无意识地痉挛着吐出精液，像某种古老而神圣的仪式。

吉尔伽美什摸到他的手，抓着放到自己胸前，刚高潮完的身体不禁操，梅林把性器从他体内拿出来。  
“为什么，”他握着梅林的手指，“你不喜欢？”  
“没有，刚刚想到离婚的事，觉得真是好麻烦啊，瞬间就不想射了。”  
吉尔伽美什沉默地看了他很久，伸手从那盘东倒西歪的水果里捡出一颗葡萄。  
“你在害怕吗？”他挑起眉毛看着梅林。  
“我以为我足够了解你，”梅林低头看着他，把垂下的头发别到耳后，“我知道你想做什么，不过是想要愉悦偶尔闹一闹罢了，用理性分析完全可以得出这样的结论。”  
吉尔伽美什把葡萄抬高到面前，一片一片剥掉那颗小果子的果皮。  
“可是偶尔会有这种想法，我们是不是真的要分开了。明知道这样的可能性很小，可我没办法控制，一想到......”  
他抬起手，把剥好了的葡萄塞进梅林嘴巴里，堵住从那里发出的声音。  
“要认输吗？”  
梅林用牙齿咬着那颗葡萄，点了点头，盛在眼眶里的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉出来。  
“我不允许。”吉尔伽美什说，“认输的总是更在乎的那个，这点程度而已，就敢说你比我更在意，是不是太自以为是了？”  
梅林愣怔地看着他，牙齿无意识地落下，把葡萄斩成两半。  
吉尔伽美什推开他的肩膀从桌子上跳下来，该死，这桌子真的太硬了，他的腰还不知道能不能撑过这一个晚上。  
梅林顺势倒在沙发上，吉尔伽美什抬起腿跨坐上去，毫不留情地咬了下男人的鼻尖。

“你的回合结束了，”他说，“轮到我了。”

07  
吉尔伽美什是被电话吵醒的，他逃避式地往梅林怀里钻，可那个昨天晚上哭得眼睛都肿了的人此刻更睁不开眼。他只能拿起电话，看清来电显示之后直接把手机从窗扔了出去。  
梅林被玻璃破碎的声音惊醒了，他知道吉尔伽美什起床气很大，但大到这种程度也是前所未有。  
“谁......谁的电话？”  
“......fsgsdfs。”  
“谁？”  
“......律......师。”  
摔得好。  
梅林坐起来靠在床头，昨天晚上他们一直搞到天亮，已经下午两点了吉尔伽美什还没有要醒的意思，不睡在自己枕头上，脑袋扎到这边来呼呼大睡。  
“.......zcnxkw。”  
“小笼包吗？好，还是那家的？”  
“asffg......xzca......cxzclc。”  
“已经定好了，你醒了就可以吃了。”  
“xznvfsaksafjk........asfashj..........”  
“我知道他家的肉包子超好吃的。”  
吉尔伽美什交代完早餐之后安心地睡了过去，像只猫一样蜷缩起来，梅林忍不住用手指撩了撩他的刘海。  
“早安，陛下，”他低头吻了一下，“做个好梦。”  
梅林下床穿上睡衣，走出房间去，打算收拾一下被他们滚得乱七八糟的客厅。  
吉尔伽美什竖起耳朵听着声音，在梅林走出卧室之后一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来。  
自己的手机已经被一气之下丢出去了，他只能拿梅林的，梅林这人是从来不用密码的，从通讯录翻到西杜丽的电话，那边一秒钟也没迟疑就接了起来。  
“西杜丽！”他兴奋地站在窗前，完全忽略了自己还是全裸的模样，“是我赢了，完完全全的大胜利啊！”  
“恭喜您啊，”那边听起来完全是意料之中，“您让他此生难忘了，您的屁股还好吗？”  
“哎！痛死了！”  
“这就对了，您在家好好休息吧，需要我给您订餐吗？”  
“不用，”他豪爽地摆了摆手，“我们今天吃小包子。”  
“您听起来真开心啊，还离婚吗？”  
“说什么呢，”他哈哈大笑起来，“怎么可能，这样的人不值得我的爱吗？”

喜欢上一个人然后告白，两人相结合，所有人都说这是非常美妙的事情。但这却是大大的错误，恋人之间也存在着明确的权力关系：剥削与被剥削，付出与被付出，赢家与输家。如果你想高贵地活着，那么绝对不能成为输家，所谓恋爱即战争。  
这场战争残酷异常，非死即伤。

吉尔伽美什转过身，梅林抱着胳膊靠在门框上，不知道在那里站了多久。  
“稍微提醒你一下，”他摸了摸自己的下巴，“我昨天晚上可没说‘爱’这个字哦。”

并且永远不会结束。

.


End file.
